Not a Morning Person
by SMILES01
Summary: Darrel has to train the new guys, but the new guys isn't a guy. Darrel get to train a girl, and whats more he likes her. Please R&R and warm fuzzies always welcomes
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER!!!! I do not own the OUTSIDERS or any of it's charactes. All I own are what ever characters I INVENT!!! GOT IT?

enjoy

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Darrel Curtis sat down on the roof he and two other guys were fixing, they all decided to take a five minute water break. Gage Jackson an older man who had been a greaser all his life came over and sat down beside him, mindful of the weak spots in the roof. They were looking down over the job site, and seen there boss talking to three others. "New guys." Gage told him.

"Figured as much, about time they got some newbies in here, now they can be our goofers"  
Darrel stated.

Gage laughed. "Except you forget, all of them don't know a screw, from a screwdrivers,  
and we have to train them." Gage told him. "God can't they hire real construction workers."

Darrel laughed. "Me and you both know that you weren't construction smart when you first started out here. Besides why are you complaining. You always gets to train fellow greasers who actually need the money, while I'm stuck training some Soc kid who wants more money." Darrel told him, as they watched their boss come towards them.

Their boss Harold O'Riley stopped at the foot of the ladder. "Curtis!" He called up to them. Darrel stood up and walked over to the edge. "Curtis meet Patterson. Curtis show'em the ropes." Harold told him, as he stalked off.

Gage came over and watched as Patterson came up. "Looks to me you got yourself your first Greaser. Wow she's gorgeous." Gage told him, as Patterson stood up on the roof.

"Hey Darrel Curtis." Darrel told her, extending his hand. "This here is Gage Jackson."

"Hi Danni Patterson." She told him. "Nice too meet you both."

"Same here." Darrel told her. She was a Greaser alright, she wore faded blue jeans and a dark blue shirt. Her jeans had small holes in the knees. She wore a tool belt, and had her dirty blond hair up in a ponytail out of her way. She was cute, was all Darrel could think about.

"Do you have much experience in construction?" Gage asked, her as they got back to work.

Danni took her hammer off her belt and started to rip off the old shingles. "A little I use to work for Huges and Sons, until Huges senior had a heart attack and didn't make it and the sons didn't want to take it over, and now I'm here." Danni told them.

"Well at least you have some experience, half the people who get jobs here don't have a clue, and end up making mistakes." Gage told her. "Ain't that right Curtis?" Gage asked, looking over at him, grinning.

"Last time was an accident and you know it. I'll do it again if ya don't shut up." Darrel told his friend. "You're worse then Two-bit." Darrel told him, knowing that would get him angry.

"Don't you go comparing me to that greasy kid." Gage told him, throwing a piece of shingle at him.

"Stop acting like him then." Darrel told him.

"You're friends with Two-bit Matthews?" Danni asked him, looking up at him.

"Yeah. How do you know him?" Darrel asked, curiously. She was blond, but not the type of blond that Two-bit was into.

"Hey." Danni told him. "Don't go there. I did not go out with him, or any other thing remotely related to that subject. I met him at Bucks' Tim Shepard brought me to his party when I first moved in, and he was there trying to hit on me. I sort of kicked him in the shin." Danni admitted. Darrel laughed.

Darrel pulled this truck to the side of the road in front of his house and walked up the porch steps to find his youngest brother Ponyboy and his best friend Johnny sitting on the steps,  
smoking. "I wish you wouldn't do that." Darrel told both of them, heading inside, putting his tool belt on the floor beside the door, and his lunch box on the kitchen counter. Steve and Soda were still at work, so the house was quiet. "Pony!" Darry called as he walked into the living room. He wasn't surprised to see Two-bit and Dally sitting on the couch watching Mickey Mouse.

"Yeah Darry?" Pony asked, as he and Johnny joined the other two.

"You finish your homework?" Darry asked him.

"Yeah Darry." Pony told him, rolling his eyes slightly, he was a little sick of Darry always asking him that.

Sodapop and Steve walked into the door, letting the door slam closed behind them. "Hey everybody!" Soda said, pulling off his shoes and throwing them off to the side of the door.

"How was work little man?" Darry asked him, sitting down in his chair and opening the newspaper.

"It was work, had to stay a little later cause the guy who was suppose to come in for the evening shift was late. He was jumped by a Soc on the way here." Soda explained.

"I wish they would leave us working guys alone." Steve told them, sitting down on the couch.

"Why don't you go tell'em." Two-bit remarked.

"How was work yourself Darry?" Soda asked, sitting on the floor beside Pony.

"Work. Though there are more Newbies to train."

"Any of them of the Soc variety?" Two-Bit asked, not really paying attention. His show was on, so he didn't pay attention unless it was necessary.

"Not on my team. Instead we got the greaser girl." Darrel told them. He smirked at Two-  
Bit. "I heard she kicked you in the shin." Darry told him.

Two-Bit choked on his chocolate cake. "Danni Patterson works with you?" Two-Bit asked,  
"She's beautiful." Two-Bit told him. "Must be nice watching that blond work, and sweat." Darry rolled up his newspaper and smacked him on the back of the head for the comment. Soda grinned, and mouthed 'You like her don't you?' Darry smiled slightly. Soda smiled, and tried not to laugh.

Danni was waiting at the construction site before anyone else was there. She had on a worn baseball hat that said New York St. Patrick football on it, with the schools logo. She had her toolbelt over her left shoulder, and was carrying her lunch box in her right hand. Darrel pulled his truck up beside her and leaned over and opened the door. "Might aswell sit while we wait." Darrel told her.

"Good morning to you too." Danni told him, grinning.

Darrel groaned slightly. "You're a morning person aren't you?"

Danni laughed. "No I hate waking up in the morning, but I need money. I just ate a lot of chocolate cake this morning so I'm on a sugar high at the moment." Danni told him, smiling.

"You like Chocolate cake?" Darrel asked, surprised that she ate it for breakfast.

"It's chocolate need a say more." Danni asked. "When do people usually arrive for work anyways?" Danni asked.

"I'm always the second one here usually. The boss is first, but he seems to be running late this morning. Why are you here so early?" Darrel asked curiously.

"My brother drops me off, and he has to be at work for seven, so he drops me off here at six thirty." Danni told him.

"Where do you live?" Darrel asked, as their boss drove by them. He raise his hand in greeting before opening the gate to the construction site.

"Four houses down from Two-Bit." Danni told him, as Darrel drove past the gate and parked his truck beside the house they were working on. Danni got out. "Can I leave my lunch box in here?" Danni asked him.

"Sure." Darrel told her, as he watched her grab a bottle of water from the huge cooler that was shared by all the workers. She attached it to her tool belt. Darrel grinned. "You know if you want I can swing by and pick you up every morning. It saves you from waiting here for a half hour." Darrel offered, hoping she would accept.

Danni smiled. "That would be great. You sure you wouldn't mind?" Danni asked, just to make sure.

"Not a problem. I offered didn't I." Darrel replied.

"Thank you. Thank you." Danni told him, as Gage Jackson pulled up beside Darrels' truck.  
"Morning Gage." Danni told him, as he got out of his truck.

"Morning Danni. Darry." Gage said, as all three of them headed up the ladder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you liked it. Please review!! thanks thanks for reading

SMILE! 


	2. football and Chocolate

DISCLAIMER!!!! I do not own the OUTSIDERS or any of it's charactes. All I own are what ever characters I INVENT!!! GOT IT?

enjoy

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Darry was enjoying his first Sunday off in a long time. He rarely ever took days off they needed the money, but Danni overheard that he had the same day off, and asked him to go to the football game with her. It was the highschool state finals, and he agreed to go. Soda and Steve were taking Sandy and Evie there. Ponyboy and Johnny were going to tag along with Soda and Steve, and then meet Two-bit and Dally at the Dingo. Darry had some time to kill, before he met up with Danni. They agreed to meet up at the school. Two-bit came into the house, slamming the door, and then opening the fridge, grabbing a beer and the chocolate cake. Sodapop made it last night, so it had more sugar in it then neccessary. Two-bit took a slice and went into the living room, and turned on the TV and of course Mickey Mouse was on. Ponyboy came down the stairs slowly, as if fully not awake. He took a swig of chocolate milk from the carton, then placed it back in the fridge, he grabbed a plate and helped himself to eggs and bacon, he put a slice of bread into the toaster.

"Good Morning." Pony said to Darry as he sat down across from him.

"Morning." Darry told him, as Soda came into the room, and grabbed a slice of chocolate cake and headed into the other room. Two-bit had moved to the floor in front of the TV. Soda took the chair, and Steve, Dally and Johnny were sitting on the couch. Darry walked into the room, and leaned against the door frame. "So what time are you all heading out?" Darry asked them.

"Me and Soda are heading out in an hour to go pick up Sandy and Evie." Steve told him.

Dally got up. "Now. See you later. Johnny and Pony Dingos' tonight at six." Dally told them before disappear out the door.

"We were going to start walking to the school in an hour, and grab a few cokes at the DX first." Pony told his older brother. Darry nodded.

"How about you? When do you have to pick up your date?" Soda asked grinning.

Darry looked at him. "I'm meeting Danni at the school twenty minutes before the game starts." Darry told him.

"Still can't believe a girl asked you out, and you are actually going." Two-bit commented.

"Yeah keep talking and I'll make sure your jaw aches for the rest of the week." Darry told him.

For being mid-October it was cold, usually it didn't get this cold until the middle of November. Darrel met Danni at the entrance to the stadium. She was wearing blue gloves under-  
neath fingerless ones, she was wearing jeans, and a sweater and a jean jacket. She had a scarf wrapped around her neck, and was wearing a black toque. She still looked cold. Darrel laughed at her as she did the buttons up on her jacket. "Good thing I know us Greasers don't like wearing huge coats." Darrel told her, as he pulled two blankets out of the passenger seat.

"Bless you." Danni told him, taking one of the blankets and wrapped it around herself quickly. "Warmth." Danni muttered, smiling.

"This one is to sit on, cause the stadium seats will be freezing. So you better be willing to share." Darrel told her.

She grinned at him. "I guess I could." Danni told him, as they followed the crowd through the entrance doors and went to find available seats. Some of Darrels' friends from high school stopped him to talk a few minutes, before they finally settled down on seats in the middle of the stadium, three seats from the bottom. Perfect seats. Danni draped half the blankets around Darrels' lap and left him to rearrange it how he saw fit. He seen Soda and Steve with their girlfriends. Thankfully they didn't come to say hi. He wasn't sure where this relationship was going so he was holding back on introducing her to the gang. By the end of the game it was slightly warmer. The sun had come out for the last half. Darrel and Danni headed to his truck. Once they were in, they headed down to the local diner, that not to many teens hung out at, so it was fairly peaceful. They both got hot chocolate, and chocolate cake. They found a booth, and sat across from each other. "So." Danni said, taking a bite of her cake. "Tell me about your family?" Danni asked.

Darry looked at her surprised. "Umm... My parents died about a few months ago, so it's just me and my two younger brothers, Sodapop and Ponyboy." Darry told her, watching to see if her expression changed as he said his brothers names.

"Wow your brothers have unusual names, I like them. There are too many over used names in the world, always nice to see some people being orginal." Danni commented. "Sorry about your parents." Danni told him.

Darry nodded. "What about you? You mentioned a brother, any others? Parents? Where did you live before moving to Tulsa?" Darry asked.

"Two brothers and an older sister. My parents are divorced, and I lived with my dad in New York for most of my life, and when I found out my mom was sick, and my sister Carrie got a scholarship to the University I came here and started to work to pay bills, and packed my sisters' stuff in boxes and helped her move to the University. She wasn't going to go, but I told her to, and kinda forced her there. I know her, she wanted to go, but with our mom, and everything I knew she wasn't going to go. So I came here, got a well enough paying job and here I am. My older brother Mike works as a cook at a Soc restaurant, so that brings in the money aswell, and my dad is paying for all my moms' medical bills, so I guess we're doing okay. My younger brother Tony goes to school." Danni explained.

"Sounds like you keep the family running smoothly." Darry told her.

"Not quite, I'm just the person who pays the bills, and gets to deal with angry teachers when my brother gets into trouble at school." Danni told him. "But I love it, not my mom being sick, or my brother getting into trouble, but my life in general." Danni told him, grinning.

"You never wanted to go to college? University?" Darrel asked. He seen her expression change to disappointment.

"Wanted to, and almost got the chance." Danni told him, sadness in her voice. "The reason I wanted to go to the game was because I was a football junkie in high school. I was the quarterback at my high school, and two days before the final game of my high school career. I was offered a full scholarship to any University I wanted." Danni told him. Danni looked down at the table. "The final game came, and I was happy. I was going to play my best, not because of all the scouts, but because I didn't have to worry about all that anymore. Then in the last quarter some idiot tackled me, as I let go of the ball, and searing pain shot through my knee. I broke my kneecap, and they said they didn't have any use for a wash up in their University and took the scholarship away from me." Danni told him.

Darry cringed. "That must have pissed you off." Darrel told her.

"I was angry for weeks afterwards." Danni admited. "I hated the fact that I had a shot then it was destroyed in a matter of seconds." Danni drank her hot chocolate then looked up at him. "Actually I remember playing against your team." Danni told him. "I heard about your chance at College football, and I was a little mad at you for not taking it, but now I understand, and your decision must have been pretty hard, considering the fact that you could have dumped your brothers and worked your way through college." Danni told him. "Do you ever regret it?" Danni asked him quietly.

"Never." Darry told her. "I think I would have been great in college, and maybe had gone pro at some point, but after my parents died, it's like the decision was made for me, and I accepted it, and was glad that I didn't have to deal with it anymore. I knew my brother Soda was worried about what was going to happen to him and Pony, and I saw relief in his eyes when I told him I wasn't going. I know he would feel guilty if I ever told him I saw it." Darry explained.

Danni nodded. "My sister doesn't think I should be here." Danni told him. "She's off at University, when I'm here. She and I are completely different people, and while she loves University, she loves being here playing my role in the family, while I should be off at some big school." Danni explained. "She and I haven't been the greatest friends, until I pushed her off to University, now she actually calls to talk to me, and tells me how things are. So I guess things happen for good reasons aswell."

XXXXXXXXX

hope ya like. SORRY I know it took sooooooo long to update. I blame it on my "I-need-to-go-to-work Personality. It always get in the way of my more fun personalities. (there are lots of them.) Tee hee be glad you won't meet and hyper me!!!! SCARY!!!

Anyways Enjoy and PLEASE reviews are dearly loved 


	3. And the World Shifts

DISCLAIMER!!!! I do not own the OUTSIDERS or any of it's charactes. All I own are what ever characters I INVENT!!! GOT IT?

enjoy SSSSSSSSOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYY for not updating in awhile. My apologies!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A Waitress came over. "Can I get you two anything else?" She asked them. She was a small lady probably around his moms' age if she was still alive.

Darry was about to answer when a voice shouted from the doorway. "Give'em the room upstairs."

Darry glared at Two-bit as he came over to their table. "No thanks." Darry told the waitress, before giving Two-bit the death glare again. He was about to tell him to leave when,  
Danni beat him to it.

"Don't you ever learn?" She asked him, grinning sweetly. "Last time all I did was kick you, wanna push your luck?" She asked him. Darry seen the glimmer of hope in her eyes as she still grinned up at Two-Bit.

Two-bit looked surprised and then paused thinking about it for a moment, before turning tail and walking out the door. He mumbled a "Forgot somethin.'" Before leaving.

Darry laughed. "Wow I never seen Two-bit not make a sarcastic comment." He told her.

Danni laughed aswell, before looking at her watch. She gasped shocked how late it was.  
"Wow I need to get home." She told him. She grinned at him. "It was a great day. I'll see you tomorrow, 'kay!" She told him, slipping on her coat.

Darry stood up aswell and left money on the table, as they headed outside. "I'll give you a ride home." He told her.

"It's alright it's not that far to my house. I can walk." She told him, pulling on her gloves.

"It's cold out here, I'll give you a ride home." Darry replied. "Get in the truck punk"  
He told her.

She grinned. "And if I don't?" She questioned.

"Hmmmm....." Darry thought a moment, before pulling her towards him. He kissed her, and it shocked him. He hadn't thought about kissing her, if just happened. He was surprised when she didn't object and it lasted longer then necessary. He pulled back trying to catch his breath, and notice she was doing the same.

"So what were we talking about." Danni asked, grinning.

"Ummm... Me taking you home, with no disagreements from you."

"I was disagreeing?" She asked shocked, as he opened the door for her. Darry laughed at her.

Darry got in on the other side. "Yes you were. Then the world shifted." Darry said, laughing.

Danni laughed. "The world should shift more often." Danni stated, as Darry headed down her street.

Darry chuckled softly, as he pulled to the side of the road in front of her house. In the lane was the beat up vehicle he seen her brother driving when he droped her off at work. He got out and opened her door. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked her.

"Bright and early." She told him.

"Alright." Darry replied, as he took hold off her open jacket and pulled her to him again. "Brace yourself." Darry said teasingly, as their lips touched each others. It didn't last as long as the last one. They both remembered that breathing was required to live. Though it didn't stop them from kissing again. Though it was cut short by a male voice.

"Ugh! Can you please stop necking on my sister." The guy said. He was off to the side,  
standing on the porch of Dannis' house. Danni grinned, before kissing Darry again. "Now Dan stop necking on strange guys in front of your younger brother."

Danni and Darry both laughed. "Sorry Tony, but if you don't like it there's the door"  
Danni told him. Tony groaned again for effect then the door slapped shut behind him. "Sorry about that." Danni told him. "Where were we?" She asked smiling.

Darry kissed her one more time. "Good night Miss Patterson." Darry told her, letting go of her coat and heading to his truck.

"Bright and early." Danni reminded.

"Promise." Darry told her, getting in and heading home. Boy was his head swimming. He must have had a goofey grin on his face, because Soda and Two-Bit picked up on it.

"She kiss you or something?" Soda asked, teasingly. He thought it was nice that his brother had a life.

"Or somethin'" Two-Bit said grinning and nudging Soda. He laughed at his own remark.

Darry walked by them, smacking Two-Bit on the head as he went into the kitchen. He came back with a glass of water and poured it over Two-Bit and Sodas' head. They jumped, while the rest laughed loudly. "I'm going to sleep, see some of you in the morning." He looked at Two-Bit.  
"Sadly." He added as he headed to his room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX SOOOOO tell me what ya think? Yah? Nyah? Feedback people..

Anyways hoped you enjoyed it anyways and promise to update sooner then the last time. 


	4. wandering mind

DISCLAIMER!!!! I do not own the OUTSIDERS or any of it's charactes. All I own are what ever characters I INVENT!!! GOT IT?

enjoy

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Darrel, Danni, and Gage were sitting on newly fixed roof, taking a break. They finished the roof, and instead of starting on another house, they were going to start it first thing tomorrow. Their boss told them to leave. The three sat there admiring their work, as the rest of their crew climbed down the ladder. Danni was laying on her back, her arm over her eyes. Today was an oddly hot day for the season and all three of them had been sweating. Gage leaned behind Darry and poured the rest of his water all over Dannis' face, and shirt. Danni shot up and wiped the water off her face. "Thanks." Danni told him sarcastically, shaking her head. Water drops flew off her and hit Darry and Gage. Danni started to laugh, her wet hair in her face. "Okay I'm going home and taking a shower." Danni told them, heading for the ladder. She gripped the ladder,  
and headed down. Darrel and Gage joined her while she was trying to get her paycheck from the boss' son Hank.

"I'll give you your paycheck, if you have dinner with me." He told her.

Danni sighed, then gave him a bored look. "No thank you." Danni told him, trying to quickly grabbed it out of his hand. He shot his arm above his head. She was an inch to short. "Just give it to me already. Unlike you I have things to do." Danni told him.

Danni tried to reach up and grab it out of his hand, when he leaned forward and placed his lips on hers. She pushed him back and he fell into Darrel. "God that was disgusting." Danni told him. She leaned down and grabbed her paycheck from Hank. "You try that again and I'll do some serious damage." Danni threatened him. She looked at Darry. "Sorry about that." She told him, grinning.

Darry looked at her, then Hank. He shrugged. "No problem." Gage stood there watching the whole thing and tried not to start laughing.

Danni picked up her lunch box and took off her toolbelt and walked down the street towards her house.

OUTSIDERS!

Darrel pulled up beside his house to see Soda and Steve leaving. "Bye Dar! We are going to take Evie and Sandy out." Soda called to him, as they headed to the DX, to pick up Steves' car.

"Bye." Darrel called back, taking his lunch box and tool belt and heading into the house.  
Johnny, Pony, Two-bit, and Dally were sitting around the card table playing poker, using smokes as money. By the looks of it Johnny was kicking their butts. "Hey guys."

"Hey Darry." They all replied, not looking up from their game.

Darry walked into the kitchen and started to make supper. His mind kept wandering back to Danni and yesterday. He couldn't help but smile.

XXXX short chapt sorry getting a new computer 


End file.
